The long-term goal of the Phase I and Phase II effort is the development of the Pain Self-Management Program (PSMP), a CD-ROM-based self-help program for the treatment of chronic pain. The final product will include four modules: 1) an Introduction Module to provide information concerning the program and its goals and a description of the biopsychosocial model of chronic pain, 2) an Assessment Module to equip the user with a normative perspective on his or her pain problem and to identify areas of skill deficiency, 3) a Self-Monitoring Module to target problem areas and track program progress, and 4) the Pain Management Module to provide the user with a series of pain self-management skills and strategies. In Phase I, Modules 1 and 2 and a single Pain Management Component will be developed. Development efforts include preparation of content and structure with iterative reviews by the research team and consultants, development of a CD-ROM prototype, and formative and usability evaluations by persons with chronic pain and a team of clinicians (therapists and clinicians) experienced in the treatment of chronic pain. Subsequent revision of the CD-ROM will be followed by a second evaluation by a new set of clinicians and persons with chronic pain. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]